Le bus 41
by nyxox
Summary: Une rencontre quotidienne au milieu d'un bus. Un enfant qui sombre au fil des mois sous le regard impuissant d'un inconnu. OS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ! **

**J'voulais faire de cette idée une nouvelle il y a longtemps. Je le ferai peut-être un jour. En attendant, voici un os. Le point de vue est celui du médecin de SLG. Plus jeune. Des années avant le début de SLG. Le gamin... Bwarf, j'fais semblant de vous laisser du suspens, mais vous vous en doutez de toute manière. **

**Voili-voilou. Enjoy.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Harmonie : Je pars du principe qu'en étant plus jeune, tu es une personne différente. Il peut très bien avoir évoluer en "mal". J'aime pas le "tout noir" ou "tout blanc". Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il est mauvais ? C'est sous entendu. C'est une version de l'histoire. Tout les méchants pensent agir pour une bonne cause. Leur vision de la bonne cause. Bref je ne sais pas trop si je me suis faite comprendre. En tout cas merci pour ta review et d'avoir exposé ton avis. C'est cool de pouvoir débattre et d'avoir d'autres manières de penser. :)**

* * *

Frédéric détestait le matin. C'était le moment où son cerveau peinait à faire son travail, mais aussi celui où il en avait le plus besoin. Le début de journée avait toujours été un élément de stress pour lui. Se lever en vitesse, trouver son sac, fourrer son ordinateur à l'intérieur, attraper une pomme au passage, ne pas oublier de refermer son pauvre studio de 12m2 derrière lui... Et ceci n'était que le début de la matinée. Se levant chaque matin en retard, il devait courir jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche, celle-ci le menant jusqu'à un quartier où il pourrait faire sa liaison vers la fac via un bus. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé là bas qu'il pouvait se permettre de respirer, constatant au passage qu'il avait perdu sa pomme dans l'agitation et qu'il s'apprêtait à aller en cours le ventre vide. Comme chaque matin.

Le bus 41 était peu bondé à 7h30. C'était un moyen de rejoindre la faculté de sciences rapidement. Elle desservait des quartiers calmes principalement habités par des personnes âgées, si bien que l'on pouvait dire qu'à certains moments de la journée, le bus était quasiment vide.

Frédéric étudiait en fac de médecine depuis deux ans. Cela lui prenait tout son temps libre si bien qu'il vivait au rythme de ses cours, s'écroulant sur son lit une fois la fin de la journée arrivée. Certes. C'était loin de ce que les clichés véhiculés sur ce type de parcours laissaient entendre. Il n'avait pas le temps de participer à des beuveries jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de redoubler une année. Il voulait boucler ses études le plus rapidement possible et sortir de cet immeuble miteux dans lequel il résidait.

Chaque matin, Frédéric mettait une bonne heure à rejoindre sa faculté, bloqué dans les transports. Si son cerveau était encore brumeux dans le métro, il était totalement réveillé une fois arrivé à l'arrêt de bus. Son côté observateur reprenait vite le dessus. Le bus étant peu rempli, le jeune homme avait vite fini par repérer les habitués du lieu. Des jeunes de son âge, principalement. Une ou deux grands-mères qui se levaient aux aurores pour faire je ne sais quoi. Mais parmi toute cette masse, Frédéric repérait toujours une personne qui sortait de l'ordinaire. C'était un garçon. Enfin, un pré adolescent. Son sac à dos fixé derrière lui, il ne semblait pas faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Lorsque le bus arrivait, le chiffre 41 brillant dans la nuit, le garçon était le premier à s'y engouffrer, cherchant la chaleur réconfortante du véhicule. Il s'installait toujours à la même place. Au fond du bus. Près des portes. Comme s'il semblait préparer sa fuite. Loin des autres personnes qui s'étaient installées au-devant.

Frédéric avait toujours été fasciné par les comportements humains. Il aimait observer, décortiquer les gens autour de lui. Or, ce garçon n'agissait pas comme les autres. Il était une énigme à lui seul. Une énigme que l'étudiant adorait tenter de déchiffrer chaque matin. Pour cela, il choisissait lui aussi toujours la même place. Un siège, au milieu du bus, dos à la route, côté fenêtre. Là, il posait sa tête contre la vitre et laissait ses yeux divaguer, observant du coin de l'oeil ce pré adolescent hors normes.

Frédéric n'avait jamais su si, par ses regards insistants, le garçon avait fini par le remarquer. Ni si ça l'avait gêné. En tout cas, il ne laissait rien entrevoir de tout ça. Il était assis sur son siège, bien trop grand pour lui. Des écouteurs étaient fixés dans ses oreilles, le câble jack étant relié à un mp3 de premier prix. Il était dans sa bulle. Et l'étudiant essayait de la percer.

Durant un an, ce rituel avait continué. Tous les jours, à la même heure, les mêmes personnes s'engouffraient. Au fil des mois, les traits de Frédéric s'étaient tirés, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur le reste. Mais les changements n'étaient pas visibles uniquement chez lui. Le préado au fond du bus avait évolué aussi. En bien ou en mal, l'étudiant ne le savait pas.

La première fois où Frédéric avait perçu un changement était au mois de janvier, sur le chemin du retour. Quand le gamin était monté pour rejoindre sa place habituelle, Frédéric avait tout de suite remarqué son comportement étrange. Le préado se bornait à fixer le sol du véhicule, la moitié de son visage étant dissimulé dans son écharpe. Le reste du monde n'aurait rien remarqué, mais Frédéric était un bon observateur. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu être un merveilleux détective. Le gamin boitait. Certes, c'était à peine perceptible, le gosse cachant très bien son jeu. Son visage était presque impassible, mais si on y prêtait attention, on voyait les rides de son front se plissaient au rythme de ses pas. Il tenait son sac d'une main, celui-ci étant recouvert de terre. À un freinement trop brusque du bus, le préado tomba, se rattrapant à une barre, laissant le soin à Frédéric d'apercevoir les entailles présentes sur sa main.

Il ne fallait pas être maitre en déduction pour comprendre que ce gamin s'était battu et n'en était pas ressorti sans dégâts. L'étudiant savait à quel point les enfants pouvaient être méchants entre eux. Une fois le bouc émissaire élu, la masse majoritaire ne le libérait que rarement, le frappant et le torturant ses nerfs jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque. Pourtant, le gamin ne présentait pas les signes d'un gosse qu'on venait de battre. Il gardait la tête haute, ses yeux défiants quiconque de faire un commentaire. Pour la première fois, ce gamin semblait présent, bien encré dans le monde réel. Accessible peut-être. Mais Frédéric n'eut pas le courage de l'aborder. Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui dire quoi ? C'était un enfant. Il était un homme. Un inconnu. Ses conseils et même son oreille attentive pourraient être mal pris par la société. Alors il se contenta de fixer ce gamin qui avait rejoint son siège et qui replongeait doucement dans son monde intérieur.

La deuxième fois où Frédéric s'était dit que quelque chose clochait était après les vacances d'Avril. Ce jour-là, l'étudiant était plus en retard que d'habitude, ayant passé la nuit à réviser ses partiels. Il attrapa son bus de justesse, reprenant avec peine sa respiration près du chauffeur. Tanguant, il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle. Il crut à une hallucination en voyant le pré adolescent assis à une place différente. Frédéric se frotta les yeux, comme pour mieux s'éveiller. En vain. Il se croyait dans un mauvais rêve. Le gamin semblait se parler à lui même, débattant à voix basse avec un être invisible. Son ton de voix changeait, passant du grave à l'aigu. Il semblait en transe, son corps étant parfois secoué de spasmes. À un moment, son visage se figea dans une expression malsaine. Un groupe d'enfant de son âge venait de grimper dans le véhicule. Guidé par son instinct, Frédéric se leva et alla se poser près de l'adolescent, bloquant le passage à ces jeunes qui se choisirent un autre endroit, impressionné par la prestance de l'adulte. Une fois ceci fait, il se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Il voulut aller se rassoir, mais un bruit derrière lui l'interpella. Le gamin avait dégageait son sac, l'invitant de ses yeux bleus à s'assoir à ses côtés. Las, Frédéric s'exécuta.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, faisant comme si l'autre était invisible. Le préado avait cessé ses murmures au profit d'un silence gêné. Il jouait avec ses mains, nerveusement, détaillant parfois l'adulte du coin de l'oeil. Quand Frédéric fut arrivé à son arrêt, celui-ci se leva. Il hésita sur la démarche à suivre avec le plus jeune. Lui dire au revoir. L'ignorer. Le gamin trancha pour lui en lui offrant un signe de main tandis que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser l'étudiant sortir. Sur le trottoir, en regardant le bus s'éloignait, Frédéric constata que les yeux bleus étaient toujours posés sur lui. Il eut l'étrange impression que le gamin se dédoublait avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue. Il se dit que la fatigue n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose avant de rejoindre sa bouche de métro.

Un mois plus tard, l'étudiant ne s'était plus rassis à ses côtés, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Une fois, pourtant, il avait eu envie d'engager la conversation. Il lui semblait que le garçon maigrissait de jour en jour. Le gamin était déjà frêle de nature, mais cette soudaine perte de poids avait creusé son visage enfantin, lui donnant un air cadavérique. Frédéric se demandait comment le gosse faisait pour tenir sur ses deux jambes avec un sac qui pèserait bientôt plus que lui. il était tranquille durant tout le voyage. Ce n'est qu'un ou deux arrêts avant le sien qu'il se mit à attraper sa tête entre ses deux mains, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. L'étudiant hésita à intervenir. Encore. Le petit semblait véritablement mal au point. Mais le bus ralentit, le gamin cessa son manège, saisit son sac, et descendit du véhicule. Les portes se refermèrent, le petit se retourna, plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de l'étudiant. Frédéric trembla face à ce regard qui transmettait tant d'émotion. Il lui semblait être face à une porte ouverte menant sur tout les malheurs du monde. Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait avoir tant de choses en lui ? Le bus redémarra. Cette nuit-là, Frédéric dormit mal, hanté par des yeux qui n'auraient jamais du donner sur tant d'émotions négatives.

Les jours suivants, le gamin ne revint pas. Cela rassura l'étudiant. Qui sait. Peut-être que ses parents avaient réagi face à son état de santé. Il était toutefois déçu de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de ce garçon. Un matin, pourtant, alors que le bus s'apprêtait à démarrer, il réapparut. Le gamin était accompagné d'une femme qui tenait une énorme valise. Aux airs de ressemblance, Frédéric devina qu'ils devaient partager le même sang. Autoritaire, l'adulte mena le garçon à deux places face à face où elle le fit s'assoir avant de poser ses fesses à son tour. Le gamin semblait terrifié. Il tremblait, jetant des regards autour de lui. La femme n'en avait que faire. Toutefois, agacée par son manège, sa voix forte résonna dans les entrailles du véhicule :

"Arrête un peu ton cinéma Mathieu. Je t'assure que ce séjour te fera du bien."

Le jeune ne répondit pas. Il semblait chercher une porte de sortie à tout prix. Frédéric observait ce spectacle, perplexe. Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Le gosse était terrifié et celle-ci ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore et encore. De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir repris de poids depuis la dernière fois. L'étudiant le détaillait avec qu'il ne croise à nouveau ces yeux bleus. Enfin, bleus. Bizarrement, ils lui semblaient beaucoup plus foncés cette fois. Ou plus clair. Non. Il ne rêvait pas. Ces yeux semblaient faire un défilé de couleur, parcourant toutes les nuances existantes de cette couleur. Frédéric pinça sa main aussi discrètement qu'il le put. Son attention fut attirée par l'ombre du gamin qui semblait elle aussi se décomposer en plusieurs silhouettes. Et cette femme qui ne cessait son discours odieux.

Frédéric voulait se lever. Réagir. Aider ce gosse hors norme qui ne faisait que sombrer un peu plus chaque jour, et dont la mère semblait bien décidé à l'enterrer vivant. Mais au fond, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était pas le responsable de ce gamin. Appeler les flics ? Et pour leur dire quoi. Faire un scandale dans le bus ? Et après. Il n'avait aucune marge de manoeuvre. Alors il se contenta de descendre du véhicule, détaillant une dernière fois ce visage enfantin bouffé par la vie. Ce gosse qui disparaitrait au coin de la rue pour disparaitre de sa vie. Probablement pour toujours.

Des années plus tard, Frédéric ne l'avait pas oublié. Il prenait toujours le même bus, tout les matins, guettant avec espoir la place qui était désormais vide. Ce jour-là, il devait choisir sa spécialisation. Voulait il se consacrer à la chirurgie ? Aux soins des animaux ? Aux nerfs et leurs mystères ? Au moment de remplir son dossier, Frédéric repensa à ces yeux bleus pommé dans ce monde. Il sut. Il voulait aidé des gosses de ce genre. Des énigmes dont les gens avaient peur et qui étaient pourtant passionnantes. Il choisi la psychiatrie. Tant pi s'il devait reprendre à zéro. Il n'avait pas pu aider ce gosse. Il le ferait pour les autres. Il s'en faisait la promesse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alooooors. J'avais dit qu'il y aurait probablement une suite. Et bien, la voilà. Pour le coup, Mathieu n'apparait pas. On en fait mention, sans plus._

**_Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça du spoil, mais au cas où, ne lisez pas cet OS. Ou cette suite ? Bref._**

_Je pense écrire encore une ou deux suites à cette partie, vu que le SLG99 m'a pas mal inspiré. _

_(Et j'avais raison. Frédéric, il est pas si méchant que ça. Nomého.)_

* * *

_o*o*o*o*o*o*_

« Je suis désolé. »

Ces mots avaient été prononcés de façon professionnelle. Froide. Impersonnelle. Le corps de Frédéric s'était figé. Il n'entendait pas les sanglots de sa femme à ses côtés. Il ignorait le regard compatissant de l'infirmière. Il n'était concentré que sur le petit blond, assis à sa droite, qui fixait un point invisible au fond de la salle.

Frédéric se demandait si ce n'était pas sa punition. La vengeance d'une entité suprême quelconque qui l'aurait puni pour ses mauvaises actions. Ou pour ses inactions. Comme lorsqu'il avait ignoré ce gamin, quand il était plus jeune. Comme lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux, se promettant d'aider les prochains à défaut de celui-ci. Mais le karma se vengeait. Il lui renvoyait en pleine face ses erreurs passées. Et il ne pourrait pas fuir cette fois.

Frédéric avait un moral, un devoir. Peut être aurait il baisser les bras s'il s'était s'agit d'un inconnu. Mais là, c'était de son fils qu'il s'agissait. Le fœtus qui s'était dissimulé durant neuf mois dans le ventre de son aimé. Le bébé qu'il avait surveillé des nuits durant, par peur que celui-ci s'éteigne brusquement du syndrome de la mort subite. C'était son enfant. La chair de sa chair. Celui qu'il avait défendu face à des professeurs qu'il avait jugé d'incompétent. Celui qu'il avait consolé lors de ses crises d'angoisse. Son fils n'avait pas de problème. C'était un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Un petit au cœur tendre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu croire. Il avait fermé les yeux. Sur toutes les petites choses qui avaient pu le conduire à une conclusion dont il ne voulait pas. Son fils parlait tout seul ? Soit. Il avait un ami imaginaire. C'était de son âge. La maitresse se plaignait de ses nombreuses crises de colère ? Admettons. Il était peut-être hyperactif. Rien de bien grave. C'était un enfant. Il n'avait pas à rentrer dans un moule. Tant qu'il lui offrait l'un de ses fameux sourires avant de s'endormir le soir, Frédéric était satisfait.

Dieu. Qu'il avait été crédule. Tout lui revenait maintenant. Et ça lui faisait mal. Vraiment. Il voyait tout ces petits défauts qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre en compte. Et surtout, il se rendait enfin compte du regard de son enfant. De son propre fils. Lui qui ne bougeait pas face au verdict du docteur. Lui qui semblait inanimé. Seul.

Frédéric se sentait étouffé. Doucement, une autre silhouette se superposait à celle de son garçon. Une forme fantomatique qui le hantait depuis des années. Les yeux verts de son petit semblaient changer de couleur, passant du bleu pour revenir au vert, et ainsi de suite. L'homme planta ses doigts dans ses cuisses et ses mains se crispèrent. Il étouffait. Il avait besoin d'air. De sortir de cette pièce qui semblait dégager une odeur d'essence et de transpiration. Il devait fuir.

Frédéric se leva. Il rejeta la main de sa femme, ignora les demandes des médecins et sortit. Déambulant dans les couloirs, il trouva vite les escaliers qu'il dévala marche par marche avant de rejoindre les jardins de l'hôpital. Là-bas, il s'assit à côté d'une fontaine, laissant le bruit de l'eau le détendre et inspira un grand coup. Peu à peu, ses hallucinations s'éteignirent. Ses muscles se décrispèrent, son souffle redevint normal. Seule la boule au creux de son ventre subsistait. L'angoisse.

Son fils était donc fou. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on le désignerait désormais. Et Frédéric s'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas que la société ne détruise son garçon. Et comment allait-il faire ? Serait-il capable de vivre seul ? D'être autonome ? Devrait-il aller dans un de ces établissements où il travaillait lui-même ? Frédéric connaissait l'envers du décor des centres psychiatriques. Il en connaissait les vices, la poussière de fée qu'on lançait aux parents, les médicaments qu'on injectait aux patients dans le but d'être plus tranquille pour exercer son travail. Il se rappelait de ses gamins qu'il traitait tous les jours. Ceux qu'il devait attacher afin qu'ils ne claquent pas leur tête contre le mur. Ceux qui se mutilaient, qui détruisait leur environnement, mais aussi eux-mêmes.

Frédéric avait cru pouvoir aider les autres. Avec toute la naïveté dont il était capable à l'époque. Et il avait encaissé toutes les désillusions qui avaient suivi. Sans exception. Il était devenu l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, même si ça ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il s'était résolu à n'être qu'un être banal, et non un héros. Mais serait-il capable de regarder sombrer son fils ? Serait-il comme cette femme il y a des années ? Conduirait-il lui-même son trésor à l'abattoir ?

Il ne réagit pas lorsque sa femme prit place à ses côtés. Ni lorsque son fils vint s'échouer sur ses genoux. Sa main se posa mécaniquement sur sa tête et il lui caressa les cheveux tout en continuant de fixer le vide. Sa moitié lui raconta ce qu'il avait loupé, lui parla des établissements qu'ils pourraient tous les trois visiter. Mais Frédéric n'était pas dupe. La jeune femme essayait de mettre de l'entrain dans sa voix, en vain. Elle aussi était vidée. Elle aussi n'y croyait plus.

Le silence était entrecoupé par la petite voix du garçon qui chantonnait une comptine connue. Les gens passaient devant la fontaine et ignoraient la petite famille, comme s'ils étaient devenus invisibles. Frédéric resserra son étreinte autour de son trésor. Il se battrait pour lui. La vie voulait le mettre à l'épreuve ? Très bien. Il trouverait un moyen de le soigner. Son fils ne finirait pas comme une loque, cachée aux yeux de tous. Non. Il deviendrait ingénieur. Ou scientifique. Il trouverait des remèdes à des maladies incurables. Il sauverait des millions d'autres personnes. Et plus jamais quelqu'un ne le traiterait de fou ou de simplet. Il serait heureux. Tout simplement.

Frédéric avait un esprit cartésien. Il ne se laisserait pas hanter par les fantômes. Il avancerait. La tête haute. Et s'il devait se battre, alors il le ferait. Pour son trésor. _Pour son fils._


End file.
